EO 1aaa.odt
'A word to my readers ' ---- NILFEHEIM This is the begin of a compete rewrite of Eric Olafsons Saga . It is intended to be the final content adding/ changing re-write and fix a series of Plot Holes, such as the Time lines of wars, Immortals, events that happened before. Explaining why Eric actually wants to be a Star Ship Captain, fixing the Longnight / Short Summer intervals . Changing some dates such as when Eric goes to the Academy and when he starts his Tigershark adventures...and finally when he becomes the Dark One. I am going to clean up the "Interludes" tighten this and that, fixing names ..make them consistent and while I am at it , there will be several re-posting after my friends who offered to proof read after this but as I mentioned this is the last rewrite in terms of content. The basic story is the same but I added stuff and the Eric Saga will expand a little in terms of volume, So I keep the Old Versions up but after I completed the Rewrite they will be removed and posted under the "Old Story Versions "category of the GalNet Wiki. So I hope you enjoy this new version. I will furthermore change the Numbering scheme of the GC Universe Books. (Do away with I actually) But for those of my readers who are used to it it would be GC IV. It is entitled : NILFEHEIM ---- 'Foreword ' ---- NILFEHEIM (A Galactic Chronicles Tale – Book 1 in the Eric Olafson Cycle) Foreword Dear Readers and dear friends of the Galactic Chronicles Saga. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I also decided to change the Galactic Chronicles Numbering System. As I begun to flesh out the stories I realized that the old 21 Book concept no longer really fits. So this is Book ONE of the Eric Olafson Saga and Book One in the Galactic Chronicles Series. Books . This Book is dedicated to : A99515, Silvak, NeWbe,Don and John. Vanessa Ravencroft ©2012 ---- 'Prelude ' ---- I was asked by one of my oldest friends to tell my story, the story of my human life. To put it down in words so others can read about it. At first I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, because it is not just a story about me but about the many beings and individuals I had met during my journey. Some became friends and some became much more, where the word friend simply isn't adequate to describe the bond that had been shared. Others became enemies and most simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate my memoirs. Now you may say I am not human, not even a being of flesh and blood but every tale needs a beginning and this one begins quite a while ago on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson at Union Standard date 0107-9999.91. However this way of timekeeping using Galactic years and fractions thereof has never really caught on and many worlds of the United Stars of the Galaxies and especially on worlds settled and colonized by Terran Humans, still keep time the old Terran way. My day of birth was October 7th, 4999. Now as I look back over my life, sitting here in my old Tower bedroom overlooking the oceans of Nilfeheim, the Union writes the year 5500. The Decision I had to make is done and the RULE has been restored. The United Stars of the Galaxies, simply called the Union, has changed and grown since then; much has occurred in these last 500 years and soon I will leave this plane of existence. My journey in this, your universe has reached its end. As my last vestiges of human existence fade away and I once more become what I have always been. As I look back and recall what occurred; I realize how blessed I was to have met them all; the ones that called me friend. The ones that had it within them to love me and teach me the true meaning of that most powerful emotion and condition of all. It will be testament to their ability to overcome the greatest challenges and show and teach even a being such as me that there is light in the darkest night. I am getting ahead of myself and speak of things that will only make sense if you indeed follow my tale to the end. As I have mentioned before ,it all began about 500 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. I decided to tell you my story as I have experienced it, but at times I will borrow the voices of others; to introduce their parts and illustrate their role in this saga. I am known as the Dark One by some. There are those who curse me and fear me as the incarnation of Death and Anti Life itself. Some try to categorize me as God or Demon. Some do not believe I exist and what I am is nothing but the hand of nature. I have no need for categories born in the feeble minds of mortal beings. I demand neither faith nor worship. What is it to me when feeble mortals chant my name, sing or bring sacrifices, if they build effigies in my likeness? I have experienced the real meaning of sacrifice as my human mother gave her life to safe my mortal shell. I have seen true Soliders and heroes paying full knowingly the ultimate price so others might live. I have met true faith in the brutish form of a Y'All warrior; the very incarnation of unwavering righteousness and honor in an old Pre Astro Marine and most of all I received true friendship from a small band of the most remarkable beings and the greatest gift of all, unconditional,pure love. What I am cannot be understood by minds trapped in space and time, by beings able to percieve just one plane of existence. No words that could be understood by by all who are mortal describe the true essence and reasons that make me what I am. It matters not what I am now. For the purpose of this tale it matters only that those I was privileged to call friends know, that I have been and always will be their ally and friend. The Dark One -Union Citizen- (formally known as E. Olafson, Admiral. Ret. (United Stars Navy) ---- Gal Net Entry GalNet Entry: Nilfeheim is the 2nd planet in the Solken System, a Type 4D Garden world. Due to a immensely massive super planet, a failed sun, the planet Nilfeheim is forced into an unusual elliptical orbit causing long cold winters that last seven standard years. This period is called Longnight. The four years of moderate temperatures are called Shortsummer. Temperatures often drop below minus sixty degrees on the C- scale during the long winter period and only climb to about to 15 degrees during the summer period. The world has no continents and is covered by water, except for a few rocky islands and two polar caps where the ice never melts. The oceans teem with aquatic life that is consumable by Humans. Most noteworthy is the Tyranno Fin, an extremely aggressive and very large predator currently holding the claim to be the largest carnivorous fish in the known Universe. Most life forms are cataloged and many are hunted, fished or harvested by the local population and sold on the Galactic market. Nilfeheim was settled by Terrans in 2160. A group consisting mainly of Scandinavians, Norwegians and Germans belonging to the Viking Movement and the Church of Odin left Earth so they could adhere to their chosen lifestyle, which rejected modern technology and advancements. The Nilfeheim settlers received genetic tailoring so they were better adapted to their new home world. Conditions on Nilfeheim where harsher than anticipated and the colony struggled to stay alive. Around 220, the settlers calling themselves Neo Vikings resorted to piracy and raided civilian shipping lines and other colonies. After the formation of the United Stars a Union Battleship ended the Neo Vikings short but violent history of piracy. Its captain giving the Neo Vikings on Nilfeheim a choice: remain isolated from any contact with other worlds or join the United Stars. He also made it quite clear what would happen if they would ever resort to piracy again. The Neo Vikings decided for the second option and Nilfeheim became a Member world in 2390. Since then Nilfeheim has developed a distinct local culture that borrows heavily from historical and romantic elements of an Earth Culture known as the Vikings. Their present culture focuses on the preservation and strict adherence to their ancient traditions. A Book of Sacred Traditions is the only law and is interpreted by a Circle of Elders. Year 4989, OTT The Olafson Clan Once the Burg had been a beacon of wealth and might. It was perched atop the rugged dark rocks that made up the Olafson Isle. Tattered, wind torn scraps of fabric flapped from the poles. Once these rags had been bright flags with the black Wolf head upon the old vibrant Olafson red. The mighty walls of this ancient Nilfeheim Burg had been a bulwark and shield for many generations of Olafson Vikings, but they were crumbling at many places. There was rust and decay everywhere. This was the last year of Shortsummer and soon Longnight would once again descent upon Nilfeheim. Volund Olafson stood with crossed arms on the parapet above the main gate and gazed towards the south. Volund was, like all Olafsons a big and strong man but his massive underarms had neither hefted a harpoon nor an axe or sword lately, but he was reduced to cast nets from the deck of an Elhir boat, as the Olafson clan had sold its last boat during last Longnight, as his clan needed the money to heat the Burg or freeze to death. The winds were already cold again and tugged at the Fangsnapper cape the big man was wearing as his slate-grey eyes scanned slowly across the horizon of the endless Nilfeheim Oceans. It had not always been that way. The Olafson clan was an Old Clan with a clean and uninterrupted line all the way back to the time when the first Colonists from Earth landed on this planet. Alrik Olafson was among the first, so Family Lore knew, who stepped onto the surface of this world in 2160. Alrik born in Denmark on Earth brought his family here along with 12,000 other members of the Viking Movement. It was Alrik's grandson who stepped ashore right here on this Island, claiming it for his Clan. With the riches he and his friends obtained pirating other Earth Colonies he built this burg. Even after Nilfeheim joined the Union and the space pirate days of the Neo Vikings from Nilfeheim ended, the Olafsons remained an important Clan and all the way until the last Clan wars almost 400 years ago. The Olafsons always had been known to be an especially a wild and violent clan, even on a world full of skull bashing Neo Vikings; that meant they picked more fights and formed alliances but sadly not always with the winning sides. The last Clan wars caused the Olafson to loose their Nubhir farms and the Fangsnapper herds near Isen in tribute payments to the victorious alliance. The clan never really recovered from that, but they slowly regained some wealth and influence but then Byrnjolf Olafson, Volund's grandfather had to picked a fight with the Trolle clan of all clans the richest and most powerful at that time and that cost the Olafson Clan three Hunting Subs and two fishing vessels. Oh yes the Olafson always fought like warrior gods and were famous for their fighting skills , but usually picked the wrong side and the Trolle Clan had many allies. Fighting the Trolles reduced their once sizable clan fleet to two boats. Two fishing boats were barley enough to sustain the clan with food and left nothing for other essentials. During the last Longnight and seven years of ice and snow, the Olafsons lost one boat to an accident and then had to sell the last one to survive. Volund already feared that his son Isegrim would be the last Olafson Clan chief, lording over a starving clan that had to hire its men and warriors to other clans and simply fade away into oblivion. The future held a bleak end for the once so proud and strong Olafsons indeed. Six month ago, however everything changed. Volund was in town, nursing a tankard ale in the old Bredeberg Tavern seeking to drown his sorrows when a fight broke out, nothing unusual on Nilfeheim of course, but this fight went from brawling with bare fists to drawn swords and axes. He didn't exactly remember what the argument was about, but he fought back to back with another man and together cleared the room. After the fight he and the other man clasped underarms and declared friendship. The other Viking was Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, the Clan chief of perhaps the richest Clan of all Nilfeheim, surpassing even the Trolle Clan, if the rumors were true. Erik Gustav was already member of the Circle of Elder and had been elected to be Nilfeheim's Representative at the Assembly at the distant planet of Pluribus Unum. It was him Volund was expecting and just then he spotted a small black dot at the horizon and it was getting bigger fast. A sleek off World Skimmer , a luxurious Volvo F70 swooped down and landed on the concrete pad before the main gate. Neo Vikings did not like Off World technology all too much, but skimmers , Arti Grav Flyers and Zero Point powered boats were simply essential on a world with out continents and only a few tiny islands for dry land. Today was a special occasion, not only would Erik Gustav drink and feast wit him but he was bringing his only daughter along. Erik Gustav was the heir and leader to the mighty Ragnarsson clan, but his only son died in a Tyranno Fin hunting accident only a year ago. Volund barked a loud command down to the gate and two of his men raised the steel portcullis. The hydrogen powered power plant had been broken for almost 200 years now and so instead of using electric power, the gate had to be raised by turning hand cranks. It was an old tradition and a symbolic gesture to open the gates for a honored guest. This is why he had the rusty portcullis lowered this morning in the first place. While the creaking sound of metal sliding over metal indicated that his men labored to get the heavy obstruction up, so their guests could enter,he hurried down the narrow stairs, almost stumbled over a broken step, cursed the sorry state of his own castle and then placed himself in a dignified stance behind the now open gate arch. By the Gods! That daughter of his was a beauty, he could tell despite the cloak and veil she wore. Erik Gustav lost his wife to a disease before she could bear him another son. That meant the Ragnarsson clan had no male heir. Here on Nilfeheim it meant the end of the Ragnarsson clan. Only males were allowed to inherit and carry the name. Volund grabbed Oddløg's shoulder as that Olafson warrior came from the Crank alcove, sweating form the task rising the gate. “Quick, see that Isegrim is in his finest! Where is he? Does he not know what is at stake. Oh Oddløg make haste!” Oddløg, was a stout warrior, not afraid to speak his mind. The scars over his body and face and his missing left eye were visible testimony of the many fights he fought. “Aye my liege I shall make haste and if I have to I will drag him up from the Tanneries.” Volund raised his hand in the proper warriors hail and bellowed against the ever blowing wind. “Hail Erik Gustav of the Ragnarsson clan. Come and enter so we may clasp arms and raise tankards in friendship.” Erik Gustav who stood before the gate was a grand sight indeed. This scion of the Ragnarsson clan was a tall man and had dark blonde hair, interlaced with the first silver of age and he wore it in thick braids as it was tradition. He was dressed in fine black leather, the silver falcon emblem of his clan upon his chest. His gauntlet gloved right fist resting on Mjördaren, the legendary broad sword of the Ragnarsson clan. Erik Gustav was known far and wide as one of, if not the finest swordsman of all Nilfeheim. Nineteen men he had challenged and all nineteen had died. The visitor wore knee high boots and a billowing fur lined cape. Besides his daughter , he too had high ranking warriors of his clan along. Now as the official invitation was spoken Erik Gustav came with a purposeful stride and approached Volund. The Olafson chief turned his head and saw Oddløg running to the main Building. There was no sight of Isegrim. He had given strict orders to his oldest son to be at his side at this oh so important meeting. Volund was silently cursing his oldest son. Oh aye he knew why the son of the Clan Chief , his own flesh and blood was drawn to the stinking bowels of the Olafson tannery, like a Flicker fish to the lantern of a fisherman. Yet he had closed his ears to the rumors and prayed to Odin that it wasn't true. Rumors that his own First born son was bedding a Nubhir herders daughters. Volund clenched his fists. As soon as this utterly important business was done, he swore to himself to descend into the crofts and tannery himself and put that wench to the sword and then beat sense into his oldest son. Oh why could Isegrim not be like Hogun, his second born? Yet Hogun was no longer here. He was gone, driven from his home by a now regretful father and the cursed laws and customs that made the First Born alone heir to it all. Erik Gustav has reached him and they clasped underarms and Volund said. “Welcome to the Home of the Olafsons. Aye, it had seen better days, noble visitor, but there is naught a dwelling old Norse call home upon our cold world that seen more glory days. No other flag has ever been raised on our rock and oh so many have tried.” The Clan Chief of the Ragnarssons nodded. “Aye, many tales and much heroic lore is told about this rock. Legendary is the wraith and fighting skills of thy Clan indeed, but what enemies and battle could not, the gnawing tooth of decay seems to accomplish.” “It is a source of shame and degradation, noble visitor yet this specter of decay that has descended upon my burg can not be defeated with sword and axe, but with the content of a well filled purse.” “So let us do business then, let us put forth our offspring, for I have need for a heir and you are in need of..much else it seems.” The Ragnarsson Chief half turned . “I present to you my daughter Ilva Ragnarsson, my last child and the pride of my heart. I hereby declare that she is of sound health and has not seen a man. Nor has any man laid eyes upon her since her twelfth birthday.” The veil the girl wore did little however to hide the inedible beauty of the girl. Volund had rarely seen a more graceful figure and a more regal curtsey as she performed the traditional moves of greeting. The Ragnarsson Chief looked past Volund. “Have you not summoned thy son? Have you decided against the solution we found during our last council?” “Nay noble friend and honored guest. No Olafson has ever broken a word given. My son is on his way. He must have forgotten the time while doing his chores. Come then, Erik Gustav, join me in the High Hall. Meager our resources might be, but none shall say we neglect to be hosts. Come then and join me at our tables. You traveled far and spend much time beyond the heaven. Wondrous as your journey might have been, what compares to honest Viking food and mead?” Erik Gustav followed Volund waved his entourage of daughter and warriors to follow and then put his arm on Volund's shoulder. “You too should travel, just once see Pluribus and the wonders of our Union, but aye a repast of Norse making is what I desire.” --””-- Just as the one eyed warrior suspected, Oddløg did find Isegrim in the arms of the Nubhir Herders daughter. His heavy hand fell on Isegrims's shoulder as his head was buried between the ample breasts of the blonde, who shamelessly grinned a triumphant and almost evil smile at him. “On your feet! The fate of the clan rests upon thy shoulders, A suitable bride has been brought into these crumbling walls. A creature of high birth indeed and with her dowry alone able to purchase twenty new boats. I was tasked to bring you before our lord, and by Odin I will. You can walk or be dragged!” Isegrim was a big young warrior, but he also was a coward and feared Oddløg and the punishment his father would find. He untangled himself of the woman and got out of bed. She cooed. “Go my love, go and secure riches so we may live as your position commands.” Oddløg half drew his sword, “Silence you wench! After the pact is made the Old man will descent into these crofts and cleanse the filth you represent. Your father, your family and most of all you are doomed, hearing from me what I have seen he will make haste indeed!” The Nubhir herders daughter's name was Gretel and only now did she pull the cover over her exposed breasts and her eyes sparkled .”Isegrim you won't let them harm me?” Isegrim now halfway dressed. “I help him burn you on the stake or feed you to the crabs if it lessens his anger at me. I found joy in this bed ,but I shall find joy in other beds. You are but a woman after all.” Oddløg grabbed Isegrims's boots and pushed the First born son of Volund past the door frame and placed his own boot quite forcefully in Isegrims's behind. “Make haste, your Sire has summoned you.” Gretel got up. She needed to call her sister again who managed to escape and lived on Planet Holstein. She needed more of the Shail perfume and more advice. --””--- Erik Gustav sat at the old wooden table in the High Hall across Volund, his right hand holding a tankard and his left moving over the surface of the massive table. “Wooden furniture on a world without trees, the Olafson Burg still holds treasures and its name is spoken with respect all over this world of ours.” Volund raised his tankard. “Olafson ale is one of these treasures, not that we can make as much of it as we used to. The grain comes from beyond Nilfeheim and so does the hops.” He took a deep drought. Erik Gustav did the same, gave the rest in his tankard a thoughtful gaze then burped from the deepest region of his barrel chest and slammed his flat hand on the table; underneath his veneer of sophistication, the Lord of the Ragnarsson Clan was a Norseman .”Countless are the repasts and delicacies available to me while I represent our insignificant world at the breath taking Assembly of the Union, yet having a full bodies ale at the right temperature served in a Tyranno tooth tankard warming your very innards; ailed and praised by a belch worthy of Thor are not to be had.” Volund leaned forward. “What news of the Union then? I do remember the excursion to Pluribus when I was in Union School.” Erik Gustav wiped his beard. “I am representing our world for seven years now, ever since my beloved Hilda passed on. Do you know how many times I was called to press an issue, to convey news?” The Ragnarsson man held up his fist. “Not a single time, Volund of the Olafsons, while we Neo Vikings squabbled over fishing grounds , the Union went to war and we almost defeated the Kermac.” Volund remembered the word and knew Kermac meant something opposed to the Union, but that was about all he remembered. “What a victory is almost? Either you win or you loose. Have we lost?” “What begun almost 80 years ago with the Kermac attacking Green Hell, ended just recently with a second Signing of the Free Space treaty and an Armistice. The Galactic Council a shadow of its former self having lost almost 80 percent of their former sphere of influence agreed to all cease fire conditions requested.” “I do not claim to understand such things, but why stop there?” Because a new Species intervened on behalf of the Kermac. They are called the Blue and are distant relatives. The Blue are highly advanced and control much space in the Andromeda Galaxy. They...” Erik Gustav stopped. It was clear he had lost Volund's interest in the matter and smiled sadly. “Exactly this is why there are no calls, we do not care. My heart is still Norse and I understand, yet my eyes have seen wonders and powers that are more frightening than an angry Tyranno Fin while you share the water with it. I know how fragile and defenseless we really are. For this reason I can not step down, for this reason I must remain exiled from the world I love. “ Volund was not sure he understood what the other was speaking about but he was pleases as she saw his son Isegrim decked out in finest warrior garb. Oh aye Isegrim Olafson was a dashing sight, full of strength , and vigor, with raven black hair and glittering blue eyes. Volund saw the bosom of the veiled Ragnarsson daughter raise in greater frequency as her beautiful eyes took stock. Volund paid attention to Erik Gustav's lament once more. His noble guest waved at his daughter.. “I amassed great wealth both on this world and so much more beyond. I was blessed by a strong son and this lovely daughter . My son has died, and so has my wife and love. No other woman shall ever be by my side or share my chambers , so was the oath I made the day Hilda died. Hence no son of my blood will again be born.” He sighed as he looked at his daughter. “Only here on Nilfeheim is this a problem. My beloved and beautiful daughter can not inherit, neither my wealth nor my name, but she can bear a son of her own. In this future son I place my hope .” Volund said. “My son is full of strength and he carries a name as old as Ragnarrson, but the words must be spoken.” “Aye indeed. What are we if not shaped by our traditions and our honor. Volund Olafson, Lord mighty of the Olafson Clan. Honored of old , your son may court my daughter for the purpose of marriage.” --””-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson